


a place to fly and a place to land

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Dragon Quest Heroes (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: "Have you seen Terry?  I'm about to go down and I thought he might like to come along, but I can't for the life of me find him anywhere."
Relationships: Akuto | Luceus/Terry (Dragon Quest)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a place to fly and a place to land

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is tbh. I watched A Whisker Away and then this happened. And I really only know Terry from Heroes, unfortunately, so I have no idea if I got him right ;;;
> 
> Title from [Our December](https://youtu.be/Wvd8TdK91tw) by Thriving Ivory.

Luceus turns the page of the book he's reading, hand dropping to softly stroke the head of the snow-white cat sleeping on his chest. There's a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and, letting the book tip back into his lap, he looks up to see Aurora seemingly on a search mission out in the hallway. She catches his eyes and stalks over to stand inside his doorway, brows drawn and hands on her hips.

"Have you seen Terry?" she asks, peering around the door as if the swordsman might be hiding somewhere in Luceus' quarters. "I'm about to go down and I thought he might like to come along, but I can't for the life of me find him anywhere."

The cat flicks an ear, tail gently swishing, but doesn't otherwise stir. Luceus' mouth quirks into a small smile, and he scratches the cat's ruff as he thinks. "Have you tried the roof yet? He likes to hang out in the courtyard up there when he wants to be alone."

"Thank you, no I have not. Well, if he's not there, it's his loss," Aurora says with a wave over her shoulder as she turns to leave. Halfway out the door, she abruptly whirls back around, frowning pensively at the drowsing cat curled up on Luceus' chest. Luceus lays the book in his lap again and politely waits her out.

"Where did you find that cat?"

"He found me, actually," he says. "I figured another resident brought him along as a pet."

"Hm." After a beat, she shrugs and heads off to continue her search, her call of "Thanks!" floating back down the hallway behind her.

The cat starts to stir, paws furrowing the fabric of Luceus' shirt as he stretches and stands, yawning widely and blinking open his pale pink eyes.

"Do _you_ know where Terry is?" Luceus asks, scratching him under the chin and delighting when the cat pushes his face into his hand. He chuckles to himself. "Well, even if you did, you probably can't even understand what I'm saying, can you."

The cat goes still then, quivering slightly under his palm. "What is it?" But the cat leaps off his chest and then down off the bed and is zipping out the door before Luceus can even blink. "Kitty?" he calls after him.

He swings his legs over the side, in half a mind to go after him, but at this point he has little chance of catching up to the cat or indeed even catching sight of which way he went, so he sighs and situates himself comfortably against the headboard again. As he flips through the book to find the page he left off on, he flashes back on the image of the cat's eyes, pale and almost translucent in the sunlight streaming through the window, and he pauses. With his white fur and reddish eyes, Luceus had just assumed the cat was albino, but now that he thinks about it, he's only seen eyes that particular striking shade of pink once before…

No, it's ridiculous. And for more reasons than one. Luceus shakes his head, pushing the thought, and the way his heart flutters at the possibility, firmly from his mind, and settles back in to his reading.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ah, yes, the ultimate avoiding-your-feelings tactic: turning into a cat.](https://enbyboiwonder.tumblr.com/post/636167891528646656/) [In which I talk about some behind-the-fic stuff on tumblr that's too long for the notes on here.]


End file.
